


The King's Moon

by Alexkitkat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexkitkat/pseuds/Alexkitkat
Summary: Imagine what Thor's and Loki's life would have been like if Loki never fell from the bifrost. If Thor and Loki had a different relationship but got destroyed when Loki fell. What if Odin's words were taken literally and Thor and Loki became the Kings they were born to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying my hand at Thor Fanfiction. Tell me What you think everyone.

Thor awoke from a nightmare he has had for the past week. Loki falling into the Bifrost after being crushed by the All-Fathers words. He knew it was but a dream though. Thor had caught Loki just in time and used Mjolnir and brought them to safety. Loki was currently locked into his room. The All-Father punishing him for his almost destruction of Jotunhiem.

 

Thor pulled himself out of bed and cleansed himself of the sweat from the nightmare and dressed for the day. He walked to his usual morning destination, Loki’s room. Knocking Thor entered the room. Loki was still asleep on the bed, sunlight was shining down onto his pale skin making it glow. Thor walked over and carefully sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, waking him up.

 

Loki slowly opened his eyes and stretched “Thor...” he said with a sleepy voice.

 

“Brother” Thor responded

 

Loki sighed “How long are you going to keep calling me that?”

 

Thor chuckled they had argued this before, when Odin and Frigga had told Thor about Loki’s true origins. “I told you Loki, no matter your birth, you are still my brother.”

 

Loki rolled over until his head was in Thor’s lap, Thor stroked Loki’s hair, knowing his brother relished in the attention. “Come on Loki, get up and get dressed the servants will be bringing breakfast in soon.”

 

Loki rubbed his cheek against Thor’s leg before rolling off to the other side of the bed where he stood up and stretched once again. Loki used his magic to cleanse his body and get dressed as well. “Why do you continue to break your fast with me every morn?” Loki asked

 

Thor huffed and moved to sit in one of the chairs his brother kept around the room, while Loki sat in the other chair, picking up one of his many books on seidr. “I have still not forgiven our parents for their lies, I will return to eating with them when your punishment is over.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor in fondness “You punish them on my behalf how sweet of you.”

 

Before Thor could reply there was a knock on the door. “Enter” Loki responded. The servants entered quietly and left the food before bowing and leaving.

 

“I will punish anyone for hurting you Loki, you know this.” Thor said once the servants had left. “Just as when we were kids and you would come crying to me about some slight someone had made against you. Did I not punish them for you?”

 

Loki smiled and picked up a grape from his plate and ate it before responding. “Of course, but I can stand up for myself just fine now.”

 

Thor picked up the meat and took a bite and washed it down. “I know, but would you take away my fun in punishing those who dare go against my little brother?”

 

“No, have your fun. What are your duties for today.”

 

“I have to oversee the rebuilding of the Bifrost. We also have guest from Vanaheim arriving in a week’s time. Father wishes for me to prepare for their visit. I will also be training the warriors today as well. I will return to have lunch with you though.”

 

“Bring me back a book from the library. The one about elemental magic.” Loki requested

 

Thor nodded “As you wish. Since, when have you been interested in elemental magic?”

 

Loki starred at Thor for a moment before looking down “Since, your return from Midgard.”

 

Thor sensed something more and stood up and walked towards Loki before kneeling in front of him. “Loki?” he questioned

 

“When I almost killed you, I sensed something when your power returned. I want to study it, to find out what it was.”

 

Thor sighed and reached his hand up and stroked Loki’s cheek. “I hold no ill will towards you. You know this don’t you.”

 

Loki nodded and leaned his cheek into Thor’s hand. “You have tried to kill me multiple times, what is one more?” Thor chocked

 

Loki snapped his head up and glared at Thor. “I have never tried to kill you. I simple wished to hurt you, I knew you would not be seriously hurt.”

 

Thor laughed “Yes, because you always believed me invincible.”

 

Loki huffed “I simple want to keep you on your toes. A warrior should never let their guard down.”

 

Thor smiled and pulled away from Loki “I appreciate your continuous reminders on this point Brother.”

 

“Leave me Thor and go about your duties I tire of your presence” Loki grumbled

 

Thor smiled “As you wish, I will return.”

Thor ate the last bite of his food before leaving, but not before stroking his hand through his brother’s hair. Thor walked down the hall with a small smile on his face. He always felt happy after being with his Loki.

 

“My prince, the All-Father request your presence” A Guard said when he saw Thor walking down the hall.

 

Thor nodded his head “Very well, lead the way.”

 

The guard bowed then turned to lead Thor to the All-Father. Odin was found standing in one of the castles many towers overlooking the Bifrost.

 

The guard bowed silently then left. “Father, you requested me.” Thor spoke as he stepped up to stand next to him.

 

“My son, how fairs Loki.”

 

“He is well.” Thor responded

 

“The Bifrost will be fixed by then end of the week. Loki’s punishment will end upon its completion. Vanaheim queen will arrive the week after. I do not have to tell you that you and your brother both must present yourselves well in front of her.”

 

“We know our duties Father. Loki more than anyone.”

 

Odin turned to Thor then. “Has he said anything about his time as King?”

 

“He told me very little, only that the throne was lonely while I was on Midgard.”

 

Odin turned to look back out over the Bifrost. “I made no secret about what I planned for you and Loki, once you took the throne. However, I worry that Loki’s feelings for you remain that of siblings. You were both born to be Kings, you to rule the Throne of Asgard as King, while Loki rules as its King Consort.”

 

Thor smiled “Father, your worries are not needed. Loki shows his affection for me every time he plays his tricks on those I turn my attentions too. This time he punished me knowing I could take the punishment better than a mortal.”

 

“Yet, you promised to return to her.” The All-Father said

 

Thor sighed “Yes, I will have to let her down when I see her next.”

 

Odin nodded “See that you do. I will not have Loki upset over her more than he already is. He is a God, she is a mere mortal, his jealousy is unbecoming.”

“His jealously was valid. I admit I held some affection for her. Only because she reminded me so much of Loki. Jane is a good friend and nothing more.”

 

“Good, carry on with your duties, my son. “Odin said as he walked away.

 

Thor sighed his father brought up a good point. He had not talked to Loki about his feelings on Jane. He would have to do that before the Bifrost is fixed.

 

Thor walked down to the edge of the Bifrost where Heimdall stood with the Lady Sif. Sif turned when she heard Thor’s approach.

 

“Thor,” she called with a smile.

 

“Lady Sif, how goes the repairs?”

 

“Well, Heimdall says we can begin remaking the bridge now. The magic has been restored and is waiting for construction to being.”

 

Thor nodded “Then there is no time to waste. Father wants it done by the end of the week.”

 

Sif nodded and waved to the men standing off to the side. They began taking out their tools that were designed to harness the magic of the Bifrost .

 

“Will you take lunch with me and the others? Sif asked in a hopeful voice.

 

Thor shook his head “No, I have promised Loki I would eat with him today.”

 

Sif frowned “You, have been spending all your meal times with Loki, even after he…

 

Thor cut in “speak your next words carefully Sif, I know there is no love lost between you and Loki.”

 

“You take his side on everything Thor. He almost killed you.” Sif said with frustration

 

“He did not mean it truly and has apologized for his behavior.” Thor responded calmly

 

Sif huffed but kept her mouth shut. Knowing not matter what she said Thor would not listen.

 

“Dinner, then?” Sif asked

 

Thor nodded “I will come to dinner.”

 

Sif smiled appeased that she could spend some time with Thor in private. A few more hours passed with Sif and Thor watched to make sure all was going well with the Bifrost. Eventually, they both left to train the warriors. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun met them in the ring. They were overjoyed to learn. Thor would be eating dinner with them.  Before Thor knew it, he was walking into the library and grabbing the book Loki wanted and then making his way to Loki’s chambers.

 

“Loki” Thor called as he entered

 

“I will be there in a moment.” Loki responded from another room

 

Thor walked over and sat in the chair he had sat in that morning and placed the book on the table. It was not long before the book floated into the hair and traveled to land in Loki’s hand as he sat down on Thor’s lap.

 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist. “I must speak with you.” Thor said

 

“Go on.” Loki said as he opened the book.

 

“Father is lifting your punishment, when the Bifrost his finished, He has also expressed his concern on your feelings about Jane.”

 

Loki stiffened “I do not wish to speak about her.” Loki growled

 

“Loki” Thor sighed

 

“No, as long as you never see her again. I will forget she ever existed.”

 

Thor leaned his forehead on Loki’s shoulder. “I promised I would return.”

 

Loki moved off Thor’s lap and turned to glare at him. “Did you now?” Loki said coldly

 

“I have no feelings for her Loki, next I see her I will explain that she but a friend.”

 

“Like any other maiden has backed off. Even now Sif still tries to sway you into her bed. Even after I cut off all her hair.”

 

Thor sighed and leaned back in the chair. “She is but a mortal Loki, her life will be over in a blink of an eye. You will live forever and will be the one to remain by my side. Sif knows her feelings will never be returned.”

 

Loki huffed and sat down in a chair across from Thor. “If she does not get the message, will turn her into a toad.”

 

Thor laughed “My Loki always full of mischief.”

 

“I am the God of Lies, mischief and chaos. It is in my nature.”

 

Thor smiled and nodded “Aye that it is. Enough of this talk let us eat”

 

Loki nodded and began to eat the lunch the servants had left before Thor’s arrival.

* * *

 

 

Night had fallen and Thor was returning from his dinner with his friends. He pushed open Loki’s door and quietly crept into his room. “Loki” Thor whispered

 

When no response came Thor walked into Loki’s bedroom to find him already asleep. He walked closer and saw Loki sweating and tossing in his bed. “Loki” Thor called louder, this time to wake him up. Loki groaned and opened his eyes. Thor walked over and kneeled beside his bed. “What troubles you?”

 

“It’s too hot. Make it rain” Loki whined

 

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki’s forehead. “Of course.” With little effort Thor called for a storm and rain began to fall. The wind started blowing in and the room quickly became cooler.

 

“Better?” Thor asked

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes “Sleep with me?” Loki asked

 

Thor grinned and stood up and stripped down to his underthings and climbed into bed beside Loki. Loki turned and curled into Thor’s arms. Thor stroked through Loki’s hair and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep to the sound of Thor’s storm.

 

 


	2. Tantrums and a Doting Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I could explain why the second chapter is only coming now but I feel like a new chapter is enough to make some happy and people probably won't even read this. HAHA

Odin watched as storm clouds rapidly rolled in and with a sigh turned to his wife and queen who was preparing her hair for bed.

“Thor has created a storm”

Frigga laughed and shook her head gently. “He was happy at dinner, I can only think that Loki has requested it of him.”

 “He indulges Loki far to often.” Odin said

 “Yes, but whose fault is that? You told Thor from the moment he could understand that Loki is his and he must always place Loki above others besides Asgard.” Frigga scolded gently

 “I know, but I meant for him to not look elsewhere for love, to make sure he kept his focus on making Loki his husband when they grew older, to make sure Thor kept Loki by his side always.” Odin complained

 Frigga laughed at her husband’s complaint. “Do you remember my dear, the day Loki threw his first tantrum.”

 “I do, Thor was upset for the rest of the day and would not calm down until Loki was happy again.

 Frigga waved her hand in the air and a clear picture formed of a tiny Loki stomping his feet and yelling at Odin.

  **Flashback**

“NO, this was not what I wanted.”

 “Loki, be reasonable my son. You asked for a new toys and I got you toys.”

 “No, I wanted ones that no one else has. Mother says my magic is getting better and I need toys that react well with my magic. You gave Thor toys that allow him to use his magic without hurting people!” Loki yelled while flopping down on the floor.

 “Father, I heard Loki yelling is everything well?”

 Thor asked as he opened the door to see Loki’s face red with anger and glaring at their father.

 “Not now my son, I am having a conversation with Loki, go and play with your friends.”

 Thor looked at his father and back at Loki. “Loki?” Thor questioned

 Loki sprang up from the floor quickly and launched himself into his brother arms with tears flowing down from his eyes onto Thor’s tunic.

 “Thor, father said he could get me new toys that helped with my magic but he got me regular toys that all the other kids play with.”

 Thor rubbed Loki’s back soothingly. “There now brother everything will be well, I’m sure the servant who bought them made a mistake.”

 Thor looked up at his father, with a frown on his face. “Father we must have this corrected, Loki is upset and I do not like his tears.”

 Odin sighed and looked up to the ceiling for strength. “There was no mistake Thor, the servant did exactly as I ordered.”

 Thor’s face quickly changed to one of anger. The sunny day outside was rapidly changing to cloudy and soon Odin had no doubt rain would follow.

 “You promised Loki, I was there when this promise was made, why would you go back on your word?”

 “Loki does not need special toys it takes months to make the ones Loki speaks of, he can have the old ones your mother used to practice with and will have these so you both may play with them together.”

 Thor shook his head and gently lead Loki to sit on his bed. Loki laid his face in his brother chest and continued to cry.

 “No, Loki is right, you promised him. It is not right to go back on your word father. Until Loki is happy again. He and I will not leave this room, not even if mother comes to make us leave.” Thor declared

 

**Flashback end**

**“** He stayed in that room too, until you relented and bought the toys.” Frigga said

 “I was trying to teach Loki he cannot always have want he wants.” Odin said as he sat on the bed and Frigga laid beside him.

 “Perhaps but you probably should have left that up to me. Loki has no problem getting angry with you but he will always be his mothers’ son.”

 “As always my queen you are correct.” Frigga smiled and kissed her husband lightly before falling asleep.

* * *

 “THOR!” Loki yelled

 “Yes?” Thor asked as he looked up at Loki who was in the other room getting dressed.

 “What is this?” Loki asked as he held up an outfit that was not in his wardrobe two days ago.

 Thor smiled “I had that prepared for you. When your punishment is lifted and the Queen of Vanaheim arrives I thought it would be nice to have a new set of your favorite outfit. Is it not to your liking?”

 Loki sighed “Thor, you bought me one just last week as well for the same reason, am I to wear both?”

 Thor smiled and walked to his brother pulling him into a hug. “No, I simply wished to give you a present the first time, the second was because I saw Hogun had something similar and I know you do not like to match with anyone.”

 Loki pulled back and looked down at the clothes and nodded “You are correct. I thank you then brother.” Loki kissed Thor on the cheek quickly and then moved away to finished getting himself ready.

 “Your punishment is lifted tomorrow Loki.” Thor pointed out

 “Yes, what of it?” Loki asked

 “The Bifrost will be repaired that day as well.”

 “Yes, Thor what of it, get to the point please.”

 “I promised Lady Jane I would return, when I could.”

 There was a long moment of silence “You are going to go to Midgard tomorrow?” Loki said in a low and dangerous tone

 “No, I simply wanted to tell you I must go eventually before the Vanaheim Queen arrives.”

  “If you go to her, I will be with you.” Loki said as he glared at Thor after walking back into the room dressed for the day.

 “Yes of course My Loki.” Thor agreed quickly

 “Don’t My Loki me. You are lucky I do not turn you into a frog, for this.”

 Thor sighed and urged Loki to sit on his lap. Once settled Thor kissed Loki’s neck gently. “ I will not betray you. You are mine and I will have no other, just as I am yours.”

 Loki leaned back with a scowl still on his face but said nothing.

* * *

  Jane looked to her equipment again sighing. It had been several months since Thor left. She remembers fondly of the kiss they shared just before he left. Hopefully, soon there will be a repeat and many more of those kisses to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA and Kid Loki and Thor. I'm not sure how long I want to drag out the moment Thor and Loki return to Midgard. Oh well I'll figure it out eventually.


	3. Change

Loki was walking through the hallways of the castle, basking in his freedom. He turned a corner and heard Thor’s voice coming from further down the hall. He decided to stop and wait for Thor to come into sight.

 

“Loki! I’m glad you were easy to find. I was coming to get you so we could journey down to market together.”

 

“We are going to the market today?” Loki asked as he moved to walk next to Thor.

 

Thor nodded “Yes, mother asked us to make sure everything is in place for the arrival of The Queen of Vanaheim.”

 

“Ah” Loki nodded

 

Soon, they arrived at the doors to the palace, the guards standing at the entrance opened the door.

 

“Hold onto me?” Thor asked

 

“No, we will travel my way.”

 

Thor sighed but nodded, he knew Loki hated flying using his hammer. Loki quickly opened a portal and they both stepped through. On the other side the villagers all paused in their task when they saw a portal opening in the middle of the square.

 

“Princes!” The people called when they saw it was Thor and Loki walking through.

 

“Go about your day, we are simply here on an errand.” Thor spoke

 

The people quickly moved to obey their future King.

 

“Come, brother” Thor said as he headed to the jewelers that was nearby.

 

Loki having no complaint followed along.

 

Thor looked down at Loki “Did you choose this location on purpose, my Loki?” Thor teased knowing Loki had since he loved to look at the shiny objects.

 

“No” Loki pouted knowing he was caught but had to keep up the pretense of not knowing what Thor was talking about.

 

Thor chuckled and opened the door for Loki and followed him in.

 

“Bjarni, are you here friend?” Thor called out

 

A noise came from the back and a large man walked out from the back room. “My princes” he greeted

 

Loki stepped up “Have, you completed the task from our Queen?”

 

“Yes, My Lord, I have it here if you wish to inspect my work?”

 

Loki nodded his head. Bjarni bowed at the waist and then stepped away to collect his work.

 

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki on the side of the head “I will return.”

 

Loki turned to look at him with a question on his face. “Divide and conquer” Thor explained

 

Loki smirked “So, you have learned some battle strategy from me after all.”

 

Thor smiled and kissed Loki again briefly before turning and walking out the door.

 

Several hours later saw Loki returning to the square to meet up with his brother. When he got closer to the square he felt his domain over lies, and mischief pulse. He quickened his steps and reached the square to find two shop keepers arguing loudly.

 

“What is the meaning of this? He said calmly while using his magic to project his voice above the shouting.

 

The men stopped fighting and turned at Loki’s approach. When they realized who was addressing them they and the people watching bowed.

 

“I will not repeat myself.” He said with authority

 

“My Prince, it is a simply misunderstanding, no need to trouble yourself.”

 

“I will be the judge of that.” Loki stated

 

The other shopkeeper that had kept silent until now spoke up “My prince, my name is Daiki, my fellow shopkeeper Lajos, accused me of stealing from him, but I told him this is not true. That in fact his memory is slipping and he simply forgot that he had sold his wares last week.”

 

Lajos face turned red “I am have no memory issues, Daiki my mind is as sharp as it was since I was a lad.”

 

Daiki sighed “I have not stolen anything from you.”

 

“You have there…”

 

“Enough!” Loki shouted

 

During Daiki’s speech Thor had walked up and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist. “Neither of you are lying but there is something wrong here. Someone is playing a trick here.”

 

Thor’s arm tightened he had quickly realized Loki must have felt a change in his domain to interfere in a mere argument among the common folk.

 

“Has anyone else noticed missing items among their belongings?” Loki asked

 

People turned to their neighbors and started whispering, one towns person taking on the role of spokesperson answered “Yes, my prince, but it was mostly harmless items, they had no real value, until today.”

 

Loki nodded “Your name?”

 

“Lahela” your Majesty

 

“Lahela, I thank you for your truth, I will rectify this situation immediately.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and connected with his domain, he worked his power over the townspeople, opening his eyes he intoned in an otherworldly voice “Let the lies unravel and the mischief maker be revealed.”

 

There was a sudden gust of wind, nothing seemed to happen until a small teen started glowing a soft green. They looked down at their hands and quickly realized what had happened turned to run away.

 

He did not get fair when a spark of lighting landed in front of him. Loki’s seidr wrapped around him and dragged him back to the center where the townspeople where now in a circle staring down at him.

 

“So, it was you Farouk!” Lajos yelled

 

“No, I…” suddenly he couldn’t speak he grabbed his throat in panic

 

“From now on the only time you are able to speak is to speak the truth, every time you cause mischief that is not in the spirit of fun and does not take from others you will stand out among the crowd.” Loki intoned again

 

Farouk bowed his head knowing there was no way out his situation, he was being punished by a god, there was nothing in the universe that could save him now. Not even the Allfather can reverse his punishment, for punishment done in the power of a gods domain are unbreakable and permanent until the god who innated the punishment lifts it.

 

Thor lifted his hammer after spinning it and flew him and Loki away. They did not speak the entire way back even when they returned to eat dinner with their parents.

 

“My Sons?” Frigga questioned

 

Thor looked up with a beaming smile “It is nothing Mother, Loki simply had to punish one of our people today.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow in question. Loki sighed “ A disturbance in my domain, it was nothing.”

 

“Clearly, it was significant, you do not usual react to every lie, or mischief making.” Frigga said gently

 

“I believe there is a reason for it. There could be something happening in the universe, I’m just unsure of what.” Loki theorized

 

“Perhaps, my Loki, your domain of chaos caused the reaction.” Thor spoke up

 

Loki’s head snapped to Thor, “My love?” Loki used his more endearing nickname for Thor to highlight his surprise and his affection for his future husband

 

“Just as my control over the storms and lighting is connected to my domain of fertility, so is your lies and mischief connected to your domain of chaos.” Thor explained

 

He might come off as all brawn but people often forget that Thor and Loki were raised to be Kings, of course most of the time it is because Thor wants his enemies to underestimate him and think he is all muscle and has no thought for strategy in his head.

 

“Perhaps, you are right my son, but we have more pressing issues such as our guest arriving in two days’ time.” Odin spoke.

 

Everyone nodded and changed the topic to lighter subjects such as the schedule and their plans for tomorrow. Later that night Loki and Thor slept in the same bed, Loki had requested Thor to do so. He did not wish to sleep alone that night.

 

“Thor?” Loki whispered

 

“Yes?” Thor responded just as quietly

 

“Do you think something bad is coming to Asgard?” Loki questioned

 

Thor sighed and pulled Loki closer to his chest “I do not know, but I do know we are the protectors of the nine realms, to ignore any change would be foolish indeed, we shall speak to Heimdall tomorrow and see if he has seen anything.”

 

Loki sighed and buried himself further into Thor “I agree, Heimdall tomorrow.”

 

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for the first chapter. What does everyone think?


End file.
